1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrical junction box having an accommodation cover in which electrical parts are accommodated.
2. Background Art
An electrical junction box, in which electrical parts such as connectors, relays, fuses, or the like are intensively integrated, is mounted in an engine room to supply electric power to electronic appliances mounted e.g. in a vehicle. The electrical junction box includes an accommodation cover in which electrical parts are accommodated. The accommodation cover includes, for example, a box body accommodating electrical parts, and a lower cover section covering a lower portion of the box body, wherein the accommodation cover has a vertical linear groove for miniaturization or an improvement in rigidity (see JP-A-2007-282399).
In the electrical junction box of JP-A-2007-282399, a connector of an electrical connection member is accommodated in a groove part which is formed on an outer surface of the box body to linearly extend from an upper side to a lower side of the box body. A side cover section is provided to cover an opening part of the groove part on the box body. The lower cover section has a groove part which is provided in the proximity to and extends downward from the groove part on the box body. An electrical connection member such as an electric wire having a terminal extends from the groove part on the lower cover section.
However, the electrical junction box disclosed in JP-A-2007-282399 has a disadvantage as follows. When the engine room is washed by pressurized water, the water flows along the vertical linear groove formed on the outer surface of the accommodation cover such as the groove part formed on the lower cover section, and comes into the electrical junction box through a gap between the lower cover section and the box body.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above disadvantage, and an object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is to provide an electrical junction box capable of preventing water from coming into the junction box along the vertical linear groove of the accommodation cover.